


Dicing With Death

by Polarnacht



Series: Winged Parabatai [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood-centric, Alternate Universe, Angel Wings, Flying, Happy Ending, Learning to Fly, Light Angst, Love, M/M, Parabatai Bond, Salty Alec Lightwood, Trust, Winged Alec Lightwood, parabatai love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polarnacht/pseuds/Polarnacht
Summary: Alec tries to come to terms with his wings and how to control them - especially how to fly with them. Jace helps him in a rather unconventional way...Part two of the "Winged Parabatai" series
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Series: Winged Parabatai [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135622
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Dicing With Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Windy92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windy92/gifts).



> Written for the HM 500 word prompt: Dice
> 
> A huge thank you to Jessa for betaing this story! 
> 
> This is just a little thank you Windy, for being so amazing 💙

Alec rolls his sore shoulders, groaning lightly. He’s still not used to the heavy weight on his back. To his wings breaching his body to unfold. The tingling, the burn, the pressure still feels unfamiliar and unreal. 

At first, they just appeared at the most inconvenient times - mostly, when he was annoyed or angry. And with a war dawning, a little _girl_ constantly hovering over _his_ Parabatai, there were many reasons to be pissed. 

Alec clenches his hand into a fist, pressing his nails into his palm. He can now command his wings to come out. To retreat. To raise. To flap. What he cannot do, is to command them to fly. They flap, but not enough. And Alec cannot put into words how much he hates this. He got his wish. He is special. Just like Clary. Just like Jace. He has fucking wings. But he cannot fly.

“Hey, angel. What are you doing out here on the rooftop?” 

His Parabatai’s teasing voice cuts through his self-loathing, but Alec doesn’t say anything back. He doesn’t smile. He just _glares_. Jace _knows_ how much he hates the endearing _angel_. And that’s exactly why he uses it. Time after time.

Jace just laughs at his glare, which deepens the scowl on Alec’s face. 

“Don’t pout, angel, you’ll master your wings in no time.” Jace grins at Alec and lets his hand run over Alec’s feathers. Jace is obsessed with his wings. He loves to touch them, fondle them, groom them. And Alec loves that too. The touch makes him weak at the knees, he wants to moan and beg for more. But he is angry, so he yanks his wings back, an indignant snarl escaping him when Jace just laughs again. His wings flap irritatedly. But not enough. His feet stay firmly on the ground.

“I think you need a little incentive.” With that, Jace hops on the balustrade, turning to face Alec. “You’ll catch me if I fall, won’t you, Alec?” Jace looks at Alec with one of the most loving and trusting smiles Alec has ever seen. And then Jace falls. No, he doesn’t fall. He _lets_ himself fall. Into the nothingness, his eyes still glued to Alec’s. 

In a heartbeat, Alec is on top of the balustrade and without thinking, he jumps. His wings are pressed flat to his back so he can pick up more speed. Jace still falls. And he still smiles. It’s only a second. But it feels like eternity before Alec is close enough to grab Jace and hold on to him, a curse on his lips. Jace just laughs, reaching for Alec to wrap his legs around his Parabatai’s waist, to put his arms around his neck and to bury his face in his nape. 

Alec curses again as the ground draws closer, but with one powerful flap he manages to stop them from falling. Another one pushes them high in the air. And now Alec laughs as well. He’s flying. They’re flying. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are really appreciated 💙
> 
> I plan to post at least 4 more stories in my Winged Parabatai Series, so if you are interested make sure to subscribe to the series 💙


End file.
